carta de despedida
by kitsunechan19
Summary: ,chai,yomixjackesperoqueles guste lo ise durante mi periodo depre


**Mí querido cabeza de queso:**

En este momento de debes estar preguntando porque te escribo esta carta te diré que niciquiera yo lo sé solo queria desaojarme, antes de lo que tengo planeado hacer asi que quise decírtelo a ti ya que tu fuiste el único que de verdad espero algo bueno de mi aun sabiendo que eso tal vez nunca sucedería, te estarás preguntando porque desaparecí hace más de un año te diré que el responsable aunque no física mente fue Chase Young te preguntaras porque verdad te diré que siempre desde, que se volvio mi ídolo malvado lo ame con locura y cuando lo vi por primera vez dese estar a su lado por toda lo que me quedara de vida pero yo siendo el idiota que soy siempre me ridiculizaba en frente de el, en los duelos xiaolin o en cualquier aspecto siempre fallaba miserable mente y de el solo recibía insultos y palabras desagradables que me rebajaban y me herían en el corazón, pero eso no me importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar con el porqué sabia que nadie estaba en el corazón de mi amado príncipe del mal y tendría aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad de entrar en el o eso era lo que creía, saves siempre creí que perdería su corazón contra ti porque Chase parecía mas interesado en ti pero quien pensaría que perdería contra el idiota de Pedrosa, es gracioso en cierto sentido porque resulto ser el lider de tu equipo y como a Chase siempre le gusto lo mejor por eso lo eligió a el, el dia que me di cuenta de las intenciones de Chase con tu amigo un nuevo shen-gon-wu habia aparecido y pensaba ganarlo para demostrarle a Chase que yo era mucho mejor pero por, desgracia volvi a perder contra Raimundo, tu lo as de recodar estabas hay ese dia y en cuando el duelo termino Chase se acerco a Raimundo y le dijo lo que sentía por el y mi corazón se quebró en el instante en que Pedrosa alto a los brazos de Chase y le dio un apasionado beso yo no pude soportarlo y hui como el cobarde que soy no fui a la ciudadela de Chase como siempre lo asia, me fui a mi casa olvidando las cosas que avía dejado hay ya no me importaba nada de eso Chase podría destrozarlas si queria lo único que queria era llorar y olvidarme de todo de los shen-gon-wu, de la magia, del lado haylin, del xiaolin, y de el de mi amor imposible estuve yendo a los duelos por un tiempo, solo para poder verlo cuando supe que Chase se unió a su lado solo para estar con Raimundo admitiré que me dolió un dolor insoportable que invadió mi alma y me era más difícil asistir a los duelos y no echarme a llorar hay mismo, con el tiempo deje de asistir a ellos solo me enteraba de quien ganaba debido a que Wuya a veces venia a reclamarme porque avía dejado el lado haylin y yo solo le decia que me aburrí de perder, ella no se conformaba con eso pero se iba con la advertencia que volveria y yo solo la miraba salir durante todo el tiempo que permanecí sin el contactar al mundo xiaolin me dedique a intentar olvidarlo y dijo intentar porque para mi desgracia nunca lo logre, salí con muchas personas pero ninguna pudo lograr que lo olvidara, pero lo que me llevo a escribir esta carta fue el hecho de saber que se casan el dia que recibí la invitación por correo sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies se colapsaba que me faltaba el aire y que los pedazos de mi maltrecho corazón eran desquebrajados hasta convertirse en polvo, un nudo en mi garganta se formo impidiéndome hablar ise lo único que pude hacer llorar de forma desconsoladora el acho de saber que la única persona que he amado y que amare se casaba con otra persona y que nunca podría soportarlo y asi que decidí, que la única forma de acabar con este dolor era el dejar este mundo, antes de que intentes siquiera detenerme te pediré que no lo agás yo ya no lo soporto mas he llegado a mi limite y no puedo mas, además para cuando leas esta carta ya será demasiado tarde para poder salvarme, dime alguna ves Chase pregunto porque yo nunca más volvi a aparecer en los duelos, a alguien en verdad le importo el hecho de que yo no nunca volvi a aparecer, se que no me responderás porque a nadie le importo verdad más bien se alegraron a lo mejor hasta celebraron, lamento arruinar tu dia asi de verdad lo siento y quisiera pedirte un favor es mi última voluntad podrías decirle a Chase que le deseo que viva feliz junto a la persona que ama y por favor podrías ir a visitita mi tumba no se en que momento llege esta carta solo espero que no sea en un dia especial si es asi de nuevo lo ciento y de lo que queda de mi corazón deseo que todos sean felices.

**Con mis mejores deseos Jack Spicer.**

Omi dejo caer la carta mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro y mojaban sus rodillas el pequeño monje llevaba puesto un esmoquin se encontraba en su cuarto del templo dentro de un rato se llevaría acabo la boda de Chase y Raimundo el brasileño que se encontraba de espaldas al pequeñito se ajustaba mejor su corbata y volteo a ver a Omi y se extraño al verlo llorar.

-Omi hermano que te pasa-pregunto angustiado preguntándose que era lo que le pasaba y vio la carta que habia recibido esta mañana habia llegado traída por un robo-jack cartero el cual se miraba muy decaído.

El pequeño lo miro y luego bajo la mirada sintiendo un gran rencor contra Chase Young, porque a pesar de todo jack lo seguia amando y el siempre quiso el corazón del joven genio del mal pero tal parece que ahora nunca lo conseguirá porque ese corazón avía dejado de latir salio de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra dejando a un desconcertado Raimundo cuando sailo se dirigió a la cámara de los shen-Gon-wus y saco las garras del tigre dorado abriendo un vórtice y entrando por él.

Raimundo por su lado tomo la carta del suelo y la sacudió un poco lo primero que leyó le dijo de quien era pero con forme avanzaba sus ojos se iban abriendo mas hasta que vio en la dirección en el que el pequeño se habia ido y no pudo más que sentirse mal y sentarse en una de las cillas de su cuarto-lo siento-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

**Fin? **


End file.
